Christmass Wishes
by TriniFan
Summary: Trini Makes a Christmas wish but will it come true or will Trini lose the one man she truly loves?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Power Rangers things are part of Saban; only some characters in here are ours. This fic is for your enjoyment.

Christmas Wishes

By ZeoPurple and TriniFan

Part 1

Tommy glances at the ring with a huge smile on his face. **She just gotta say yes. **he thinks as he head over to his love's house.

Trini Kwan was looking at the picture of her and the man she loved. **Oh Tommy, how I wished you were here by my side now.** Trini thought. Tommy arrived at Trini's house and ran the doorbell, hiding the boxed ring behind his back. Trini put the picture down and went to the door and opens it a huge smile on her face as she saw Tommy standing there. "Tommy come in." she said as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Hey beautiful." Tommy said as he gave her a kiss as he entered.

Trini kiss him back. "Hey honey, what brings you here?" she said, she knew Tommy was a busy man.

"Can't a guy see the love of his life from time to time?" he asked with a smile.

Trini smiled as well. "Don't get smart mister." Trini said giving him a peck on the lips.

"The main reason why I'm here cause I wanna ask you something." Tommy said kind of shyly. **Man,** he thought **Why am I so shy about this? I've been practicing this, so why its so hard?**

"Asked me what Tommy?" Trini asked.

Tommy sighed. **Here's go nothing.** he thinks. He got down on his knees. "Trini…" he started as he hands her the box, opens it, and shows her the ring "Will you marry me?"

Tears came to Trini's eyes. **I can't believe this really happening.** Trini thinks, she looks at Tommy. "Yes, I would love to be your wife." She said.

Tommy smiled and slips the ring on her finger. "It fits, I was afraid I got the wrong size."

Trini hugged Tommy. "I love you Tommy." Trini said.

Tommy smiled and hugged her back. "So do I." He said.

Later at the Youth Center, Trini was showing off her engagement ring to Kim, Aisha, and Tanya. "I still can't believe he asked me." Trini was telling the girls, her hand out stretch so each girl could see the ring.

"I was wondering when Tommy would get around to asking you." Kim said with a smile.

"I just hope you invite us to your wedding," said Aisha.

"Well you know how shy we both are Kim, I'm surprise it don't take him longer." She turned to Aisha. "Hey, I'm gonna need some bride maids and Kim, Kelly can be the flower girl." Trini smiled.

"I think Kelly would love that." Kim said.

"So," Tanya started "When is the big day?"

"We have yet to set up a date," Trini said "I wish Kat were here."

"I can call her if you want." Kim said.

"Oh, that would be great, thanks Kim." Trini said.

"No prob." Kim said with a smile.

Trini then got a look on her face as if she was going to be sick. "Um, guys, I-" Trini didn't finished as she vomited.

Later in the girls' restroom, "You are going to be okay Trini?" Kim asked.

"Yea," Trini said coming out of the stall "Must been something I ate."

"You sure?" Kim asked rising an eyebrow at her friend a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kim." Trini said washing her face "Hey, I'm starving how about we all go out to eat tonight to celebrate mine and Tommy's engagement."

"Are you sure your stomach is up to that?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Trini said.

"Okay if you say so."

Trini walked with Kim back to the Youth Center, when they got there, Trini went to Tommy. "Hey hon," she said.

Tommy smiled a big smile at her. "Hey," he said.

"I'm starving, and I think we all should go out to eat to celebrate our engagement." Trini told Tommy.

"That's a great idea." Tommy said as he gave her a kiss.

Trini gave Tommy a kiss. "Okay you bums, you heard us let's get a move on." Trini joked to her friends sitting at the table.

"Hmmmm," Rocky said "Food…"

"So were we going?" Jason asked.

Tommy looked over at Trini. "Were you want to eat love?" he asked.

"I always love the Chinese restaurant, The White Dove we went on our first date, remember." Trini smiled.

Tommy smiled back. "I remember." He said.

Soon they were all seated at a both and chatting happily. "So, Tommy when should we get married?" Trini asked.

Tommy blushed. "Ahhh…. I didn't think that fare yet." He said.

"How about on New Years?" Trini asked.

Tommy smiled. "That sounds cool." He said.

"Man, how come your getting married before any of us guys?" Jason asked, "It's not fair."

Tommy couldn't help but laugh. "Would you feel better if I made you my best man, bro?" he asked.

"Ah, now that's fair." Jason smiled. Tommy laughed again.

Tanya picked up her ginger tea glass and lifts it up. "A toast to Trini and Tommy." she said. Tommy just blushed. Trini blushed as well.

Part 2

The next week, Tommy and Jason was sparing at the Youth Center as usual. Trini was sitting at the table watching them, when she felt sick, she been felling sick for a while now. She got up and ran to the girls' bathroom. "Maybe you should see a doctor?" Kim asked later on.

"Yea, maybe your right." Trini said. Kim nodded.

Back in the main room, Tommy suddenly felt weak all of the sudden. "Tommy, you okay?" Jason asked.

"I-I thinks so." Tommy said.

"You sure bro?" Jason asked. Tommy started to get dizzy until he was on his hands and knees. "TOMMY!" Jason yelled; he was by Tommy's side in a flash.

Meanwhile, Kim and Trini were going out of the girls' restroom when they heard Jason scream Tommy's name. Trini ran all the way to Tommy. "Tommy, honey, are you okay?" she cried.

"I-I don't know…" Tommy said, his body felt like he was in pain. **Please…** he thinks **It can't happen now… **

"Somebody help!" Trini screamed; tears all down her face, "Tommy hang on." Tommy started to cough hard, during this hurt his chest. Trini took his hands. "Please don't die on me, Tommy," she begged, tears streaming down her face.

Jason looked at Tommy. "Just hand in there, buddy, help is on the way." He said, Tommy still cough, and the pain still stinging through his chest.

"Tommy, I love you. Please hang on honey." Trini begged as the EMS came.

They loaded Tommy in the ambulance; Trini went with him. "Is he going to be okay?" Trini asked one of the EMS guys.

"Looks like it are a disease called Trigfia." The other one said, "Many little babies get them, but this is strange that this young man here has it."

"What is Trigfia? I never hard of it, is it deadly?" Trini sobbed.

"Most people never do," the first one said, "It's not very known to many of the medical field."

"Studies have shown that in most cases," the other one said, "it is deadly to some new born babies. But there are other cases that some of the babies who do survive it only to be without their eyesight."

"What about Tommy, could he have it as a baby and it came back?" Trini asked.

The EMS shrugged their shoulders. "Don't know," said the first "We never seen cases like this for the survivors, and like we said, all of the survivors don't have any eyesight at all."

"But Tommy's not blind," Trini said, then cover her mouth with her hand "Oh god, he won't go blind will he?" The EMS shrugged again. Trini turn green again and vomited.

"Ah, Miss," of them started "How long was it since your last period?"

Trini paled and begun to think, "Um, I think a mouth or so." Trini said.

"I think you might be pregnant, Miss." The female EMS said.

**That would explain why I was always hungry and sick a lot. Trini thought, then turn to Tommy taking his hand in hers. "You hear that honey, see you just gotta get better. Oh my god you're burning up!" Trini yelled felling the heat from Tommy's hands. Tommy looked weakly up at her. Trini looked at the EMS guys. "You have to do something, he's burning up." Trini said.**

"We'll try all we can until we get to the hospital." Trini sat there and cried.

They soon arrived at the hospital. Trini had to sit in the waiting room; soon her friends joined her. "Oh guys, I can't lose Tommy. Not now I might be pregnant." Trini sobbed.

The others eyes went wide. "Whoa!" said Rocky "You are!"

Trini nodded. "I have not had my period in a month or so, I been getting sick, and I even have out eaten you Rocko." Trini said. Rocky's eyes widen. "Oh guys, what am I going to do?" Trini asked. The others didn't know what to say. That's when a male doctor entered the room. Trini stood up. "Any news on Tommy?" she asked.

The doctor sighed as he looked at Tommy's medical record. "I've been looking at his medical records," he started "It showed that he had mild cases of Trigfia off and on through out his life. By the looks of things, this is the only time it had gotten this bad."

"Oh god, is he going to be okay?" Trini asked.

The doctor sighed. "I don't know." He said, "It said in his record, he had not have any of the serious symptoms the babies had before death."

Trini relaxed a little. "Can I see him?" she asked.

The doctor nodded. "He's been asking for you." He said.

Trini stood up and went to the room where Tommy was. "Honey?" she asked going into the room.

"T-Trini…" Tommy said extremely weak, he coughed hared a little.

"Yes baby?" Trini asked, tears in her eyes.

"D-Don't leave me…"

"I would never leave you honey," Trini said. Tommy smiled weakly at her, and coughed hard again. "Don't leave me!" Trini cried.

"I-I don't want to…" Tommy said weakly "W-We're going to get married, remember…"

"Yeah and we have a baby as well. So you see you just got to get better." She said. Tommy smiled weakly at her again. Tears came at Trini's eyes as she took his hand.

"How is he?" Kimberly asked as she and the others poked their heads in the doorway.

"Not good, he's weak." Trini said.

"Can we come in?" Rocky asked.

"Sure," Trini said. The others walked in. "Tommy look whose here." Trini said.

Tommy smiled weakly at his friends. "H-Hey guys…"

"Hey bro." Jason said. Tommy started to cough badly again, his chest still hurts him when he dose. Trini just looked at Tommy. Tommy tried to look at her, but his chest hurt so much at the moment.

"Tommy?" she asked.

"M-My chest hurts…."

"You want me to call the doctor in here?" Trini asked. Tommy nodded weakly. Trini pressed the nurse call button. Tommy breathed weakly, his chest still hurts. Trini pressed six more times. Soon the doctor entered the door. "Doctor, you have to help Tommy!" Trini yelled.

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked.

"His breathing is very weak and his in much pain." Trini said.

The doctor sighed. "It has begun." He said.

"What has?" Trini asked.

"The serious symptoms of the Trigfia." The doctor said.

Trini flopped back on the chair she was sitting in and sobbed of all she was worth. Jason shook his head. "Is there any cure for this?" Jason asked.

"Yes and no," the doctor said, "Sometimes it don't work."

"Well your gonna try aren't you?" Jason asked.

"We'll try," he said "But I'm not making any promises."

"Thanks," Jason said. The doctor nodded and came over to Tommy.

Trini looked over at Tommy, rubbing his forehead with her small hand. "How you felling?" she asked.

"L-Like crap…" Tommy said so weakly, he still wasn't breathing too well.

"Why is he breathing like that!" Trini yelled at the doctor.

"It's one of the first symptoms," the doctor said as he looked at Tommy "Tommy, dose your chest hurts when you breathe?" Tommy nodded weakly.

Trini bit her lip, tears in her eyes; Jason went over and hugged her. "Trini, it's gonna be okay." Jason said Trini just sobbed.

The doctor ran his hand through his hair as he stood up. "I'll be right back," he said "I'm going to go and get something for that."

"Thanks." Tanya said to him. The doctor nodded and left the room.

Trini looked at Tommy. "Come on Tommy, hang in there you have so much to live for." Trini cried. Tommy slowly reached over and gently touched her hand. "Your doctor said I might be pregnant. If I am, you will have a boy or girl who needs you." Trini said taking his hand and kissing it. Tommy smiled weakly. "Just think, a little Tommy Jr. or a Kimi." Trini said to Tommy, looking at Kimberly when she said Kimi. Tommy looked weakly at Trini, a tear in his eye. "What's wrong, did I say something wrong?" Trini asked.

Tommy weakly shook his head. "J-Just worried…." He said, "O-Our baby might…"

"No, our baby will be strong just like the daddy." Trini said, a tear in her eye as well. **What if Tommy's right?** She thought.

Part 3

"So, how is he doing?" Kim asked weeks later at the Youth Center. It was getting close to Christmas and Tommy was still in the hospital.

Trini begun to cry, "Not well, I mean he's better then he was before, but not that good." Trini said crying.

Kim put her arms around her crying friend. "How's the mother to be doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing okay, I just want Tommy home and with me. It won't be Christmas with out him." Trini sobbed.

"I know." She said.

"God Kim what if he…" Trini broke off in sobs not able to finished.

Kim hugs her friend more. "Trini," she started "He will survive this, I'm sure. He was able to even after all the stuff we went through as Rangers. He can get thought it."

"Yea part of me wants to believe that, but the other part of me can't." Trini said. Kim just hug her friend, she didn't know what else to say to her friend. "Well you know what Kim, I could be sure use a distraction to get my mind off this. How about we go shopping, you can help me shop for the baby, and gifts for the others."

"Sure thing." Said Kim with a smile.

Trini get up, and took Kimberly's hand but then sank to her knees. "God, Kim why is this happening to us?" Trini cried.

"I don't know." Kim said.

"What have we done?" Trini cried out, tears all down her face. Kim just hugs Trini.

Trini walked into Tommy's room later that day. "Tommy?" she asked.

"T-Trini…" Tommy said, his voice was much weaker then it was weeks ago. His whole body felt weak to him.

Trini rushed to Tommy's side and took his hand. "Hey honey," Trini sobbed. **He looks and sounds bad.** She thought. "Tommy, you don't look so hot, how are you felling?" she asked.

"Like I went though 30 rounds with Goldar…"

"Oh honey." Trini cried, kissing his forehead.

"H-How's the little one doing…?"

"He/she doing okay just misses daddy." Trini said, taking Tommy's hand and placing it on her middle. Tommy smiled weakly for a bit; then begin couching very hard. "Tommy?" Trini cried "Oh god Tommy!" Trini pushed the nurse call button.

Soon the coughing stopped, but once again his chest was hurting. "S-Sorry…" he said in pain.

"It's okay honey, it's not your fault." Trini said. Tommy's hand quivered in pain. "Doctor!" Trini yelled "Tommy hold on." The doctor ran in. "Something is wrong with him." Trini cried. The doctor came over. "Look on him doctor, he is in pain. Please do something." She cried; she went back to Tommy, taking his hand. The doctor looked all over Tommy and shook his head. "What?" Trini asked.

"We done all we could." The doctor said "But…. The stage he is at now is too high now."

"Nooo!" Trini scream, "What you mean you did all you could?"

"Like I said before sometimes the cure works, and sometimes it don't." he said "And this time it didn't."

"H-How long…?" Tommy asked weakly.

"Until Christmas Eve at the most."

"Nooo this can't happen!" Trini cried hugging Tommy lightly.

The doctor left the room. "I-I didn't want this either…" Tommy said weakly.

Trini sobbed uncontrollably. "I can't lose you Tommy, I love you too much." Trini said.

"I-I know…" he said weakly "B-But what ever happens…. I-I still love you…"

"Love you too Tommy, I always have and always will, I will never stop loving you." Trini said. Tommy's hand quivered in pain again.

"I-I don't want to end like this, Trini…"

Tears streamed down Trini's eyes. "I don't either Tommy." Trini said.

"I-I'd just wished…" Tommy started weakly "T-That maybe I'll…"

"You'll what?" Trini asked stroking his hair.

"T-That maybe I'll live long enough to even see our little one…"

"You will, the doctors don't know anything, you'll live. You just have too." Trini said knowing that it was a slim chance.

"M-Maybe the are right…" Tommy said weakly "I-I never gotten better since I gotten here…"

Trini shook her head. "I can't bear to lose you, Tommy what will I do without you?" she cried. Tommy looks at her, tears also falling down his face.

Part 4

It was getting closer to Christmas Eve, and what the doctors said were true, Tommy was slowly dieing. In the Youth Center, Kim saw her friend so down in the dumps. "Poor Trini," she said as she hangs with Jason "I fell so sorry for her."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I mean she got a baby on the way and her and Tommy was gonna get married and now she gonna lose him." Jason said.

"I think she feels helpless like the rest of us." Said Aisha near by.

"Yeah," Jason said.

Tanya came over to Trini. "How are you holding up?" she asked.

"Not good." Trini sobbed.

"I'm sorry." Tanya said.

"Oh Tanya, what am I gonna do, I can't raised the little one by myself."

"Maybe he'll pull through." Tanya said, hopefully sounding hopeful.

"That what I keep telling myself but I don't it." Trini said.

"My mom always tell me that wishes are more stronger burry the holidays." Tanya said.

"Then I'll make a wish to get him better." Trini said. Tanya smiled and nodded. Trini stood up and ran outside. She got a peace of paper and wrote; _I wish Tommy would live_; and found a dove. She tied it to its foot and let him fly away. "Let's hope it come true." She said.

"You're getting her hopes up, Tanya." Rocky said when the others heard what Tanya said to Trini.

"Yeah Tanya," said Jason "You should not have done that."

"Ah, come on guys," Tanya said "Don't you have Christmas spirit?"

"Not when it comes to breaking some one's heart on Christmas." Jason said.

Soon it was Christmas Eve. Trini was at home when her phone rang. "Hello?" Trini asked picking it up.

"Is this the soon to be Mrs. Oliver?" asked a familiar but weak voice from the other end.

"Tommy!" Trini cried happily.

"Ow…. Not so loud please, your hurting my ear drums."

"Oh Tommy I'm sorry." Trini said; she began to cry, "How are you felling? You sound better." She had hope in her eyes.

"A little better. Surprised the heck out of the doctors. How long was I out?"

"A long time." Trini said. **Could Tanya be right? Could my wish come true?** Trini thought.

"You know what I want right now?"

"What?" Trini asked.

"To have you here with me."

"Then I'll come over right away." Trini said.

"I would like that."

"I'll be there shortly." Trini said.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Trini said.

Trini soon arrived at the hospital. Trini ran all the way to Tommy. "Oh Tommy I'm sooo happy you're better." Trini said, tears of happiness in her eyes.

Tommy gently hugs her. "So am I." He said.

"When can you come home?" she said.

"Don't know," Tommy said, "the doctors are still kind of surprised that I'm even alive."

**My wish must have worked. Trini thought. "Now we can spend Christmas together." She told Tommy smiling.**

"I would like that." Tommy said smiling back "Where's the others?"

"At Jason's, but I'll call them." Trini said; picking up the phone she called Jason.

"Hello?" Jason answered.

"Jason it's me Trini." Trini said joyfully "Tommy's alive and awake, he asked for you guys."

"What?" Jason asked confused and surprised "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm sitting next to him." Trini said.

"Let me talk to him." Tommy said as he weakly reached his hand to Trini.

"Here, Tommy wants to talk to you." Trini said then handed Tommy the phone.

"What?" Jason asked kind of surprised and confused again.

"Hey bro."

"Wow, how…?" was all Jason could say.

"I don't know," Tommy said, "I'm kind of confused myself."

"Well I'm gland your better, Trini has been upset since day one." Jason said.

"I could tell." Tommy said as he smiled at Trini.

Trini smiled back. "We'll be over there in a bit, buddy." Jason said to Tommy.

"Okay Jase."

"Bye see you soon," Jason said, and then hung up. He turns to his friends and told them the news.

"Okay," Tanya said proudly "Say it."

"Say what?" Jason teased.

"That I was right," said Tanya.

"Tanya it was just a coincidence." Jason said.

"If it was then explain to me how Tommy survived when the doctor thought he would die today?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know how. I'm surprised that he did, but I'm telling you, Tanya, that all it was. Wishes don't come true it's just in fairy tales." Jason said.

"Okay," Kim started "Enough small talk. Let's go and see Tommy."

"Yeah, let's go." Adam said.

Soon the others arrived and entered Tommy's room. "Tommy, buddy." Jason called.

"Hey Jase." Tommy said with a smile when he saw Jason and the others entered.

"Rise from the dead?" Jason teased.

"Very funny."

Jason went over to Tommy and took his hand. "Its just amazing." He said. Tommy smiled.

"We come bearing gifts." Rocky said to Tommy.

"I was afraid you guys forgot all about me." Tommy said with a laugh.

"How could we forget a face like that," Jason smiled. Tommy smiled back.

Trini walked over to Tanya. "Thanks Tanya," she said.

Tanya smiled. "Thanks," she said "At lest SOMEONE around here appreciates it." She eyes the others when she said this.

"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't say I didn't believe you, that was all Jason." Rocky said.

"Yes," Tanya said "But you didn't say anything at all."

"Tanya cool it, we're here to see Tommy not argue." Jason said.

Tanya crossed her arms. "What are you guys talking about?" Tommy asked confused.

"Tanya told Trini to make a wish so you can get better. Well Trini did and they thinks that's why you're healed."

"That would explain things." Tommy said "About the voice."

"What voice?" Trini asked as the others looked at Tommy kind of weird.

"There was this deep voice I heard before I woke up." Tommy said "Either it was God, or it could been Zordon, but either way the voice told me I must get better for Trini's sake."

"What do you mean for Trini's sake?" Jason asked.

"The voice didn't explain that." Tommy said.

"Oh well are you sure it was a voice, maybe you was dreaming?" Jason said.

"Sounded like a real voice." Tommy said.

"I believe you." Trini said.

"Thanks, hon." Tommy said kissing her.

It was New Years, and in a church in Angel Grove a wedding was taking place. "Will you, Miss Trini Kwan, take Tommy Oliver to be your beloved husband, to have and to hold, and to love and cherish 'till death do you part?" the priest asked.

"Yes." Trini sad, tears in her eyes.

"And do you, Tommy, will take Trini Kwan to be your beloved wife, to have and to hold, and to love and cherish 'till death do you part?"

"I do," Tommy said with a smile. Trini smiled at Tommy.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said "You may kiss the bride."

"Gladly," Tommy said with a smile and gave Trini a long passionate kiss on the lips. Trini gave him one as well. Rocky gave a loud whistle, and Kimberly clapped.

The End

Happy Holidays Everyone


	2. A Little Gift from heaven

Disclaimer: All Power Rangers things are part of Saban; only some characters in here are ours. This fic is many your enjoyment. This is the sequel to **Christmas Wishes**.

**A Little Gift From Heaven**

_**By ZeoPurple and TriniFan**_

**Part 1**

Trini was in the mall with her friends Kat, Kimberly and Tanya she was nine months and due anytime "What store should we go in now?" Trini asked her friends.

"You sure you want to?" Tanya asked "Tommy won't like it if you up on your feet all the time."

"Yeah I'm sure" Trini said, "Tommy know I need some new things and he'll under stand."

"Okay if you say so." Tanya said.

Trini smiled at Tanya "I'll be-" Trini cut off in a scream holding her middle.

"Trini!" Kim shouted, "You okay?"

Trini screamed again and begun her breathing she learn in Lamaze class "K-Kim the Baby is ready to make an entrance," Trini said.

"Oh my god!" Kat said. Trini kept doing her breathing as people begun to crowd around.

"I'll call an ambulance." said Tanya and ran to a nearest phone.

"Someone call Tommy" Trini said.

"I will." said Kat. Trini just lay the here thinking of Tommy.

Tommy ran into the hospital room. "Tommy" Trini smiled.

Tommy came over and took her hand. "How are u feeling?" he asked.

"Still in pain but a little better" Trini said, "Tommy I'm scared." Tommy nodded. He knew what she meant.

The doctor came in then "Let's deliver this baby," He said. Tommy nodded as he smiled softly at Trini. "Ok Push," The doctor told Trini. Trini screamed and gave a push soon the doctor handed a tired Trini a small baby. "It's a girl" He said.

"She's beautiful just like her mom." Tommy said as he kisses Trini on the forehead. But will she have it as well? He thinks, but of course the little baby didn't have Trigfia, like he had surfer all those years.

"She has her daddy's eyes and smile." Trini said handing the baby to Tommy.

I hope that all she has form me. He thinks as he smiles at the baby in his arms. The baby begun to breath weakly, Tommy closed his eyes and shocks his head. He didn't want to believe what he just heard.

"What's going on? Why is she breathing like that!" Trini cried.

"I-I don't know," the doctor said.

"Trigfia..." Tommy said softly to himself.

"Please help her don't let my baby die." Trini cried.

The doctor nodded; took the young baby from Tommy and headed off to the IC for infants. Tommy sunk into a near by chair. "T-This is all my fault..." he said softly and sadly "If I would had told you about my illness in the first place, then none of this would have happen."

Tears came in Trini's eyes and she took Tommy's hands. "No Tommy this would even if you told me. We are a strong family. She will make it just like her daddy." Trini said. Tommy looked away sadly, he knew the consequences of surviving Trigfia, and he was afraid for his little girl. "She's gonna be blind if she survives won't she?" Trini asked Tommy.

Tommy nodded slowly. "Or be like me..." he said sadly.

"Like you?" Trini asked.

"Remember," Tommy started "Just suffering until..." Trini nodded and begun to cry, Tommy gave her a gentle hug. Trini hugged him back crying. "I-I know..." he said gently to her.

Later the others came to see the new baby. Trini looked at them and cried. Rocky looked confused. "What's going on?" he asked.

Tommy sighed sadly. "The baby has Trigfia," he said slowly.

"Oh No is the baby-" Zack asked.

Tommy shook his head. "Not at the moment." he said softly "And if she dose survive, well..."

"What?" Tanya asked.

"She would be blind for the rest of her life," Tommy started slowly "or go through what I been through." Trini begun to cough feeling a little weak, Tommy turns to Trini a little bit concern. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah just a bit weak form giving birth," She said.

Tommy nodded and strokes the top of her head. "Then you rest up, love." he said gently to her.

"I want to see my baby!" Trini cried, trying to sit up.

Tommy gently laid Trini back down. "No," he said gently "You rest, I'll go check on our daughter, okay."

Trini slowly nodded. "Okay." she said.

Tommy smiled and looked towards the others. "Now let's all get out of here and let the new mother get some rest." He said.

Kimberly nodded patting Trini's hand then leavening. "Are you gonna be okay Tommy?" she asked.

Tommy sighed as he and the others walked down the hall. "I guess…." He said softly "I-It's just that…"  
"That what?" Tanya asked.

He stops in front of the window of the IC for infants and stares at his baby girl with sad eyes. "Like it's all my fault…" he said softly.

"Tommy it's not your fault. Trini knows that and you know it too." Zack said.

Tommy sighed again and lean on the near by wall. "But she got it from me…" he said softly.

"Maybe but it not your fault, you can't help you had it." Kimberly said Tommy just sighed again.

"She's right bro," Jason started "It's not your fault." Tommy just sighed again.

**Part 2**

The next day, Tommy walked down the hall of the hospital towards Trini's room. He stopped in front of the IC area again. He looks towards his little girl still in there. "I know you're hurting," he said softly to her "You can blame this all on Daddy once it's over." Tommy sighs again and counties to head off towards Trini's room.

"Tommy?" Trini asked hearing someone come in.

"Yea," Tommy started "It's me."

"How is Kimi?" Trini asked.

Tommy blinks in surprise. "Kim?" he asked.

"Kimi, our little girl." Trini said.

"Oh…"

"How is she?" Trini asked.

Tommy sighs and sat next to her. "S-She's…" he started slowly "I-It's like looking into a mirror in how I felt all those years ago…"

Trini hugged Tommy. "I want to see her, why won't they let me see her?" Trini said.

"I-I think they don't want you to give your hopes up…" he said softly "They might think if you see her in the condition she's in right now… Y-You might give up…"

"Damn it, that's my daughter. I would never give up on her or her daddy." Trini sobbed.

"I know." He said. Trini begun to cry, Tommy hold her gently in his arms.

"Tommy will you ask them when I can se her?" Trini asked.

"I'll try," he said as he kisses her on the forehead. Trini only smile a small smile. Tommy too gave a small smile.

"You know what I thank I'll go don right now and see her" Trini told him.

"You sure?" Tommy asked her "You sure you want to?"

"Yes I'm sure," Trini said.

Tommy nodded slowly. "Okay," he started "I won't stop you." Trini nodded, kissed him, and slowly got out of bed she walked to be her baby was kept.

Tears came at her eyes she stops a nurse coming out. "How is my baby doing?" she asked.

At first the nurse blinks in surprise. "Name?" she asked.

"Trini Oliver" Trini said. The nurse then nodded. She bought her over to see her baby. Trini's hart broke when she saw her baby and tears came to her eyes "Can I hold her?" She asked.

The nurse shook her head. "Sorry," she said, "You can't." Trini could only nod as she looked in side the small incabater were her child laid. Standing behind her was Tommy, he had decided to see as well, but didn't want to come too close. Not seeing Tommy behind her she sat near the baby and begun to talk to her. Tommy sighed a little and lean against a near by wall with his arms across his chess. His brown eyes showed how he truly fells. Trini turn and saw Tommy she stood up and went to him hugging him "Oh Tommy I just wish I could hold her and take her home" she said.

Tommy just nodded slowly. "I know." He said softly.

TO BE CONTENUED!


End file.
